The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh
The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 16th November 1993. It got re-released by Disney Videos in 1997. Description 1993 VHS Disney magic brings A.A. Milne's beloved children's story alive in this enchanting animated movie. It's back to the days of Pooh Bear and Christopher Robin. Back to blustery days, honey trees, swarming bees and the Hundred Acre Wood. Here's Winnie and all his wonderful friends... in an unforgetable and rare film treat. With the voices of Sterling Holloway as Winnie the Pooh and Paul Winchell as Tigger. 1997 VHS WALT DISNEY'S 22ND FULL-LENGTH ANIMATED CLASSIC BRINGS THE WORLD OF WINNIE THE POOH TO ENCHANTING LIFE. Inspired by A.A. Milne's whimsical stories, Walt Disney created his original version for Pooh... a bear so lovable, he'd be embraced by millions. What bear could be more loveable than the honey-eating, huggably pudgy, sweet-hearted Winnie-the Pooh As Pooh's charming adventures seamlessly unfold in three stories, Winnie The Pooh and The Honey Tree, Winnie The Pooh and The Blustery Day and Winnie The Pooh and Tigger Too you'll see why this bear of very little brain remains so beloved. Join Pooh and pals Piglet, Tigger, Owl, Eeyore, Rabbit and Christopher Robin in the Hundred Acre Wood for everlasting friendships, "thotful" spots and "hunny" pots! Cast * Winnie the Pooh, voiced by Sterling Holloway * Christopher Robin, voiced by Bruce Reitherman, later Jon Walmsley and Timothy Turner * Piglet, voiced by John Fiedler * Eeyore, voiced by Ralph Wright * Roo, voiced by Clint Howard, later Dori Whitaker * Kanga, voiced by Barbara Luddy * Tigger, voiced by Paul Winchell * Rabbit, voiced by Junius Matthews * Owl, voiced by Hal Smith * Gopher, voiced by Howard Morris * Narrated by Sebastian Cabot Trivia Trailers and info Opening # Oliver and Company (Coming This Christmas to a Theatre Near You. From Walt Disney Pictures) (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # The Jungle Book # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 Videos (A Whale of a Tale, Stormy, The Wild Seahorse and Double Bubble) # Bambi (Coming to Video This Spring 1994) # The Three Caballeros # Beauty and the Beast (with voiceover by Pat Sharp) # Peter and the Wolf # The Muppet Christmas Carol # EuroDisney Resort Paris 1993 (UK) Closing # A Muppet Moment (The Great Gonzo clip) (Jim Henson Video - Coming Early 1994) # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1993 (Be Our Guest and You Can Fly) # Basil, The Great Mouse Detective (Now Available on Video) # The Prince and the Pauper # Peter Pan (1993) # Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too 1997 Re-release # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # Hercules (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Available on Video) # The Rescuers (Available to Own May 1997) # The Rescuers Down Under (Coming Soon to Video) # Oliver and Company (Short - Available Soon on Video) # Cinderella (Coming Soon on Video) # A Goofy Movie (Coming Soon on Video) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995